


it's high time i told you

by unsernameinuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, Brotherhood, Coming Out, Dean Winchester-centric, Gen, Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: The Winchester boys are traveling a backwoods road, and something's getting off of Dean's chest whether he wants it to or not.





	it's high time i told you

“Have you ever…?” Sam trailed off with a gesture that Dean took to mean  _ you know.  _ Dean kept his eyes on the backwoods country road, taking his time with the answer. 

Half of him wanted to tell the truth, just blurt it out. Less to get the almost-secret off of his chest and more to see Sam’s innocent eyes go wide with shock. He could think he was a big man all he wanted, going off to law school, but Sam was still the younger brother and that meant it was Dean’s  _ duty  _ to mess with his head.

That’s what he told himself anyway.

The other half of him remembered the kind of talk he’d grown up steeped in and paused. Sam was a college kid now, all enlightened or whatever. But he was still John Winchester's’ son.

The true answer to Sam’s question was  _ hell yeah.  _ Sure, most of his one night stands and general sexual experience had been with women. But every once and a while...when he let go enough? When a beautiful man caught his eye and he’d reached his limit on holding back?

It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t resist wide hands gripping him so hard they left bruises or jawlines stronger than his resolve. Add in smoldering eyes, silky hair, or a nice tan? You had a lethal combination that always did him in.

He felt the same way about women who were...well, women. It was like a part of his brain switched off and suddenly he was behind the motel getting felt up with his tongue down someone’s throat. 

He winced at a particular drunken memory. That hadn’t been his finest moment. 

“Have I ever what?” he finally answered, deliberately obtuse just to needle at Sam’s discomfort.

When he’d been hunting with their dad it had been easy. Dad looked the other way and pretended he didn’t know what was going on as long as long hair and curves outnumbered stubble and broad shoulders. He was busy enough and Dean was careful enough that the facade wasn’t  _ that   _ much of a stretch.

But with Sam, it was different. 

He’d wanted to tell Sam for ages. But something always jumped in front of those words and held them in. Though he didn’t want to admit it even to himself, he was afraid that he’d see any last remnants of the awestruck younger brother Sam used to be die out completely. So he always kept quiet. 

Sam saw right through his non-answer and let Dean know what he thought of it through a frustrated huff and eyes rolling so hard they must have scraped his brain.

“You know what I mean,” Sam said.

“Mmm, not sure I do,” Dean said casually, eyes never leaving the horizon and voice wide open with innocence. Him? Lie?  _ Never.  _

“Experiments. Butt stuff. That kind of thing.” Dean wondered how Sam could have been all but engaged to Jesse without shedding the awkward lilt his voice took on when he talked about sex.

He spared his brother a quick glance and saw that he was staring steadfastly out the passenger door window, two bright spots high on his cheekbones.

“Butt stuff?” he  _ pshawd _ , all wise older brother confidence. “Hell yeah, a few times here or there,” 

Sam looked relieved to finally get a straight answer -pun intended- and those big brother instincts kicked in. A safe, uneventful end to an awkward line of questioning? Sam’s little lawyer brain arranging the pieces all logically and going back to life as usual? Nah. He couldn’t just let that stand. 

On impulse, he added: “I gotta say, it feels good from both ends.” 

“Of course, yeah,” Sam said absently, caught up in his own head. Then he checked. In his peripheral vision Dean saw Sam’s neck whip around so fast his hair caused a small breeze. “Wait. WHAT?”

Then, before Dean could react, regret, or go on the defensive, Sam did the last thing Dean expected. He grinned like a cat with cream and crowed “I  _ KNEW  _ it!”

Dean didn’t realize how tense he had been until the relief hit him like a ten ton wave. 

“You did not,” he scoffed as he let his shoulders relax. 

“Did too!” Sam insisted. They argued playfully as the drive went on, the conversation eventually turning naturally to the job ahead and the things they were hunting. 

Dean knew they’d never really talk about it again, and he was good with that. The light in his brother’s eyes hadn’t dimmed, and really,  that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago way before i came out to my own little brother, and i can sooo see wishful thinking going on here. anyway, i was surprised i hadn't posted it and decided to go ahead.
> 
> i haven't watched supernatural in years but i still stan bisexual dean winchester and want him to have nice things, like positive coming out experiences. so. here we are.
> 
> validation in the form of kudos will make my day 1000% better.


End file.
